


誘惑

by snowball0902



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowball0902/pseuds/snowball0902
Summary: 97日快樂！！！天陸日快樂！！！你倆要幸福啊！！！不要問我的下落去哪了沒那東西（正經臉





	誘惑

　　等回過神後，最親愛的弟弟已經被壓在自己身下，尤其弟弟的臉還面帶潮紅，看上去就像惹人摘採的禁果，他的手指慢慢摸上自己的臉，先是輕輕碰觸，就好像小動物的試探，確認目標沒有動作後，再以整個手掌貼近臉頰，整張小臉笑得就好像天使，「天哥哥……」身下的人眨眨眼，還用這種勾引人的聲線，誰來告訴下九条天，他親愛的陸是想魅惑誰嗎？

　　TRIGGER的主唱，被譽為現代天使的人氣偶像──九条天，現在正面臨一個尷尬又心動的困難選擇，起因於他疼愛到骨子裡，卻又不得不放手的弟弟──同樣是人氣偶像，只不過是敵對團體IDOLiSH7的主唱──七瀨陸。

　　果然七年還是分開太久了，完全不曉得陸的酒量竟然這麼差，說到底，陸的身體明明就不好，為什麼還要以慶祝他倆生日為由，把陸灌醉呢？天決定回頭一定要跟那個和泉一織好好提醒提醒，要不然，萬一陸又發作了該怎麼辦？

　　在天以意志力撐住身子，努力思考現在的狀況時，陸已經按捺不住朝天張開手，臉上維持著甜甜的笑容，「天哥哥……陸要抱抱！」軟綿綿的聲音一再重擊天的內心，嗚！他家弟弟真是個天使，天覺得自己的臉火熱火熱的，撇過頭不去注意陸逐漸不滿的眼神，一手拿起床櫃邊的遙控器，把空調降低了幾度。

　　「陸，聽話。」天忍下原始的衝動，想要起身幫陸蓋好被子，卻早就被陸兩手環住頸部，動彈不得，看著埋在胸前滑順的紅髮，天一邊在心裡警告自己，現在躺在自己身下的是陸，是跟自己有血緣關係的弟弟，不管陸有什麼心思，那都是弟弟對哥哥的親情，一邊放低音量，溫柔地對陸展現哥哥的柔情，「陸。」就好像在對待世界上珍貴的寶物。

　　陸抬起頭望著他最喜愛的哥哥，「現在該睡覺囉。」天捏了捏陸的鼻尖，「陸是好孩子，對嗎？」說完，小心翼翼地推開陸的手，整個心思都放在如何施力才不會傷到陸的天，自然沒注意到被推開的陸，嘟起的小嘴表達他的不滿，但隨即雙眼一亮，就好像欲惡作劇的調皮孩子，又想到了好幾種有趣新鮮的玩法。

　　「天哥哥！」陸用撒嬌般的語氣喚了天的名字，可惜這麼可愛的聲音倒是讓天的警報開到最響，但他還是維持好哥哥的模樣，耐心地回應陸，「怎麼了嗎？」事實證明，天的直覺非常厲害，因為他用眼角餘光注意到陸的各種小動作，比方說偷偷伸到他衣服下那作亂的小手，以及拿出手銬的另外一隻手。

　　手伸到衣服下就罷了，手銬是怎麼回事？誰把那種危險的東西給陸的？天的腦袋還來不及運作，明明就看到陸的行為了，卻因為畫面衝擊太大，系統一度禁不起負荷，九条天就這麼被七瀨陸撲倒了。

　　沒錯，被撲倒了。

　　天先是愣住那麼零點零零幾秒，而後張口想教訓他那天真、不諳世事的弟弟，但陸顯然更高一籌，將手中的手銬銬上天的右手，再將另一端扣住自己的左手，知道天害怕傷到自己，所以並沒有出多少力氣，手指頭一勾，輕而易舉地將他最喜愛的哥哥翻到自己的身下，看準天張口的時機，陸曖昧一笑後，將自己的唇貼上對方的嘴。

　　天瞪大雙眼，不敢相信陸竟然這麼大膽……不！他是不敢相信陸對自己有相同的感情，沒來得及推開陸，不拒絕的反應使得陸信心大增，他靈巧地伸出小舌，像是牽引天與之共舞似的，天甚至能感受到陸的溫熱，最後在退出之際，勾出淫靡的銀白細絲，「呐？」如同惡魔的甜言蜜語，誘人踏進那不可深入的禁地，天看著弟弟歪著頭，像隻小貓優雅舐去落至手上的黏膩。

　　彷彿看見小惡魔的尾巴在身後揮動著，天的腦袋最後只迴盪著陸的一句：「天哥哥不想要陸嗎？」隨後，他接受了看似天使，實則是惡魔的邀約。

　　心甘情願地跟著惡魔一起沉淪進萬劫不復的深淵。

 

　　感受到理智斷線，天一個扯身，又回到最初的畫面，他將額頭抵上陸的，沉下聲──帶著低啞狂野的性感──問道：「陸願意讓我抱你？」他們都很清楚抱的真正意味，天更是明白自己聽見陸的邀請，根本煞不住車，但是陸的第一次，他不想帶給陸任何恐懼的回憶。

　　何況陸還因為酒精失去了理智，天只是想再次確認陸的心意，要是醉後醒來卻是尷尬一場，天發誓，他會離陸遠遠的，除了工作上之外，不會再有任何不必要的接觸。

　　幸好，他的陸從來不會令他失望，反而每次都會讓天獲得意外之喜。

　　天確信自己看見陸眨眨那紅寶石般亮麗的雙眼，眼神清澈的不帶一絲混濁，還給天一個俏皮而充滿信任的笑容，這說明了什麼？

　　陸根本沒醉，相反地，他的弟弟還清醒得很。

　　那麼，他想對陸做一點亂七八糟的事情，都是被允許的，是嗎？

　　畢竟陸都那麼主動獻身，身為哥哥──或者該說是戀人了──不好好滿足貪吃的小傢伙，那可一點都說不過去。

 

　　天吻上了他朝思暮想的粉嫩紅唇，看來前幾天送出去的護唇霜起到了不錯的作用，天特地選了向日葵香氣的淺黃色唇霜，除了生日花的涵義外，在天的心中，陸永遠是那道一直引領著他的光，就像向日葵追隨著太陽的照射，他才是那個追逐的角色。

　　兒時共同生活了十三年，天非常清楚，在任何場合裡，陸都有一種龐大的吸引力，就像深不可測的漩渦，既可以平靜的隱藏在海底，也能翻起滔天巨浪，天很怕自己一個不注意，陸就已經前往到他不知道的地方。

　　膽小的是他，自私的也是他，在陸糾結於七瀨天的離去時，九条天又何嘗不曾恐懼過陸就這麼乾脆地轉身，背離他所在的道路。

　　可是，七瀨陸追上來了，憑著他那隨時隨地都可能倒下的身體，那時，內心的狂喜簡直無法消退，但是這樣還不夠──

　　用著辛辣的話語，強硬想打消路要成為偶像的念頭；在陸所屬的團體明白失敗的苦澀滋味時，給予了冷淡、甚至可以被解讀是不屑一顧的眼神；就算聽見他人談論七瀨陸的成功，也不回覆任何一句聊天記錄。

　　──天用盡各種辦法，考驗著陸的決心，可是在他都沒注意到的細節裡，九条天早就放慢了腳步，等待陸又一次與他並肩的機會，他自私地想讓陸的眼裡只看見他一個人。

　　陸向來不會讓天失望。

　　不管過了多久，陸永遠都在那裡，朝他綻開最甜美的笑容。

　　天終究是個男人，連他自己都錯估了對陸的慾望，他的舌尖輕舔陸的唇瓣，撬開了陸的防守，逐漸進入深處，溫柔而綿長的掠奪陸口中僅存的空氣，臉蛋上升的溫度，眼角被逼出的濕潤，鼻尖再熟悉不過的吐息……種種的一切都像是天在宣告對陸的佔有，又或者是陸對天宣示的忠誠愛意。

　　一吻結束，房間內的熱度似乎又爬升了一些，但兩人都顧不上那麼多了，陸甚至覺得流著汗的天迷人的不可思議，純白的襯衫隱隱約約透出令人遐想的身體線條，他的哥哥怎麼可以這麼好看呢？陸癡迷般地想。

　　天脫去陸身上礙眼的布料，近乎一絲不掛的陸在此刻終於有了該有的羞恥，陸閉上雙眼，不想看見天熟練地從床頭櫃中拿出潤滑液，他自己都不曉得天怎麼會有這種東西，他聽見轉開瓶蓋的聲音，接著是液體的滑落聲，落在天的掌心，原本閉上雙眼是為了逃開害羞的一切，但視覺的消失反而提升聽覺的靈敏，任何微小的窸窣都像是被開了擴音，鑽進他的耳朵裡，即便遮住了耳朵，還是會偷過縫隙穿梭進入他的腦海。

　　陸想像著天的動作，整個人不好意思了起來，欲蜷起身子當個縮頭烏龜，不料先前的手銬扯住了陸的行動，也讓天注意到陸逃避似的舉動，他挑眉輕笑著，「這時候才在害羞？」並不是惡意嘲諷，只是單純覺得這樣的陸真的是可愛極了，「先說好，已經遲了。」嘴角彎起的弧度顯示天的愉悅心情。

　　「嗚……天哥哥欺負人。」陸睜開眼，不滿地向天抗議，但在天看來，就像是戀人之間的情趣，「讓我停在這裡，陸豈不更折磨人？」天伏下身子，與陸貼得極近，手也慢慢從陸胸前的兩點滑落到腹部，到大腿，接著……

 

　　鈴──鈴──

　　設定好的鬧鐘聲響起，他該死的從那夢境清醒。

 

　　天看著手上的白濁，無聲地嘆了氣，從他倆成年的那天起，就反覆做了這種夢，即便他早就明白對陸的心思，還是會對自己驚人的慾望感到無可奈何，到現在，他甚至快分不清這種折磨人的一切，究竟屬於美夢，還是單純的惡夢一場。

　　將自己的狼狽清洗一番後，放在床邊的手機螢幕亮起，顯示著陸固定的問候，上頭大大的數字寫著七點零九分，日期是九月七日，天先是一番心理暗示後，呼出長長一氣，接著搬出TRIGGER的氣勢，以前輩的姿態向陸問好。

　　省省吧！九条天，那不過就只是個夢，別再多做妄想了，身為兄弟的你們怎麼可能有那麼一天呢，何況他們兩個都還是眾所矚目的知名偶像，還是趕快收起這份扭曲的心，回到正常的自己吧。

　　正當天這麼想的時候，陸回覆了一則訊息，內容寫著：「天哥哥！今天是九月七日呢！正好是我們名字裡的數字哦！大家說今年的生日也沒好好慶祝，那就選這天來開個派對！天哥哥要來嗎？」

　　「啊！天哥哥要來的話可不能阻止我喝酒！明明我也已經成年了，就讓我嘗試一下又沒關係。」

　　「就這麼說定囉！天哥哥要來哦！」

　　天瞇起眼睛，快速掃過陸看似平常的對話，要是沒記錯的話，夢裡的陸好像就是假裝……喝醉了……？

　　不不不！再怎麼說……應該不至於吧？應該？也許？大概？可能是？

　　昨晚那個，果然只是個平常的夢而已，對吧？

 

　　身在宿舍裡的陸，嚴肅地盯著面前的酒瓶，不知道在想著什麼，但好像下定決心似的，給自己加油打氣了一番。


End file.
